


Outdoors

by Immortal_Husbands



Series: Benevolence [2]
Category: NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dont worry its nothing serious, hui is just caught off guard everytime, involve a tad bit of harassment, special appearance of yutos bestie!!!, yuto is a smooth flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Husbands/pseuds/Immortal_Husbands
Summary: HwiTo going out for a walk with a twist happened to their normal date (it's nothing serious I promise)
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Series: Benevolence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981681
Kudos: 15





	Outdoors

**Author's Note:**

> more yuhu! or hwito fics bcs i say so C:  
> all of my fics arent beta-read i apologise lmao

The chorus of melodious birdsong was heard in the morning, the first rays of sunlight lit up everywhere it touches, including a certain couple's room. Yuto groans slightly, rubbing his bleary eyes as the light of dawn seeped into the still, newly shared room of his and Hui.

  
Both of them decide to stay at one place as their distance has become hard to bear (it's mostly hard to Hui because he is clingy as hell and almost crying whenever Yuto leaves to go home). With both of them had a steady pace with working so far (it was hard when they had to take overtime, but it was worth it), they decided to buy a small house for both of them to live with their shared money, and enough space for their six other friends to hang out. Their friends asked around to help them search for one, and thanks to them they have the perfect place for them to live in. 

  
He looks up in awe through the medium-large windows as the colours swept in as soon as he had his vision clear as glass, the golden glow from the sun tied the whole sky as if it's a real-life painting. 

  
"Hyung, look! It is so beautiful outside right now "   
He whispered, eyes not leaving the scenery in front of him and he hears a muffled, grumbling sounds, the bed shifted as the other sleeping figure moved around.

"It's too early for me, Yuto..."   
The older one replied drowsily and proceeded to get back to his sleep immediately, the soft snores came afterwards. 

Yuto cast his eyes down, the corner of his eyes crinkled slightly at the sight of his lover sleeping soundly, the rosy hues of the rising sun reflected upon his skin, making him seem more dreamlike. His cheek pressed up against his bare chest with his eyebrows furrowed, his arms still circling Yuto's waist and one of his legs draped over him. His jet-black coloured hair was wildly blown out all over the place and it's so endearing to look at, for Yuto that is. 

He pressed the middle of his eyebrows, leaving a few soft kisses on the latter's forehead afterwards to relax his tensed muscles down, and it worked as always, with a soft sigh of contentment as a response to which it brings a smile on Yuto's face. 

_I'll wake him up later,_ he thought to himself as he stroked Hui's hair gently with one hand, while the other is pressed up against the small of his back, his thumb moving in comforting circles, waiting for the right time to wake his beloved up. 

* * *

  
Hui finished his shower a few minutes ago, and it is Yuto's turn now in the bathroom. Hui refused to have his own bathroom, as it saves a lot more money with them sharing one, leaving two empty bathrooms where one is in the guest room and the other one is, well, they haven't decided anything about it, yet. 

  
The older male was contemplating to himself on choosing whether to wear a headwear or not for their walk today. He gave up a few moments ago, waiting for the younger one to choose it for him instead as he scrolled through his social media's account, laying on the bed with his head hanging off the edge. 

"Oh? Why are you not ready yet, hyung?"   
He hears Yuto's voice questions, the sound of the door closes behind him afterwards. 

  
He looks up to answer and was met with an upside-down view of a statuesque male, a herculean, he dared say, his body gleaming with a pearly glow from the sun rays that got through their curtains, one of his arms moved to adjust the towel on his neck and the way the muscles are flexing, veins surfacing--it all made Hui's throat run dry. 

  
_What the fuck, do I really have to wake up to a fucking painting from now on? I might die early like this?? God, if you're there, what the actual fuck???_

  
"Hyung, are you alright? I told you not to sit upside-down, your face is red now"   
Yuto nags with his soft-spoken manner (to which isn't very effective to Hui, but he is whipped for the younger male, he can't say much) as he moved closer to Hui, easily manhandling him to make him sit right up on the bed and it caught him off guard, speechless even. 

"Hyung?" 

"I-I swear to God, don't do that without warning me! That fucking startled me"   
Hui groaned, putting a hand above his rapidly beating heart with a pout on his lips and Yuto chuckled, grabbing the outfits that he planned for today immediately. 

  
"Sorry, hyung. Also, what were you doing?"

"Watching people being cute and got money off from it. Imagine getting paid for being cute"   
Hui groaned again, flopping on the bed childishly at the unfairness of the world, he said. 

"You would be rich, sweetheart"   
Yuto bluntly stated out, smiling earnestly at Hui as he folded the sleeves of his black dress shirt till his forearms.

  
"I-I, uh--Um, wh-whatever tall bean sprout!"   
The male jumped on his feet and yelled, flustered by the smooth reply from the younger one who is currently laughing at him again. _Damn it,_ he can never get used to his suave replies as if it's his goddamn mother tongue. 

"Anyways, should I wear a beret or no?"   
He asked the latter, helping him to wear their matching silver bracelets on that he struggled for a while now due to the small lock and his very large hands, a small smile made its way on his face.

  
"You can wear it if you want to?"   
Yuto hummed in a questioning manner at the end of his sentence, unsure too. 

"If it helps you, I wore it a few days ago when we went out to buy this"  
He tapped the bracelet with his pointer finger and Yuto nodded in reply. 

"I remembered it, of course. You wore it with the cute large yellow sweater and a white undershirt, washed jeans."  
He recited the outfit Hui wore exactly on the day they went out a couple of days ago to buy some decorations for their new apartment, but they ended up in the jewellery shop to buy matching bracelets, somehow. 

Hui cleared his throat at the comment he said about him being cute, embarrassed, of course, and the fact that the male remembered his outfit clear as day when he can't even remember what he ate yesterday. _Was it cereal? Or bread?_ Nah, he can't afford to brainstorm at such an unnecessary thing. 

"A-Anyways, beret or no?"   
He holds up the beret in one hand, his other hand rested on his waist as he waits for the younger one to finish thinking while humming. 

"No beret"  
He answered, after a while, nodding firmly in agreement. 

"Why so?" 

"I wanna see the sunlight reflects on your hair, it makes such pretty hues of purples and blues on them"  
Yuto twirls the ends of Hui's bangs at the front of his face, a gentle smile painted his lips. 

"I-I'm gonna die early like this if you don't stop, young man!"   
Hui yelled out, very flustered and shy, his face turns really pink as he weakly throws punches at Yuto's chest, making the taller laughs so hard, the corner of his eyes are starting to form actual tears as he hugged the shorter one in attempt to comfort him.

* * *

  
Hui whistles quietly to himself, eyes looking down at his maroon coloured sneakers tapping to the beat of the song in one of the earphones he wore in his right ear, mouthing along to the person singing while waiting for his lover inside to handle some business with his friend.

He smoothes down the crinkles on his blue and white striped sweater, picking up some dust off from his light washed jeans with the ends folded just above his ankles to show his mismatched socks (one is pastel yellow and the other is plain white). 

He waited some more, he doesn't know what business it is going down in a really high-class club (Yuto promised him to tell him after he's done), and him standing around near it on broad daylight get him more anxious to the thoughts of the people passing by. 

  
"What are you doing here, pretty boy?"   
A voice came from his left and he turned to see a brawny large male wearing a bright ass red suit ( _who the actual fuck selling this ugly colour on a suit,_ Hui yelled internally), a smirk played on his lips as he seemingly just got out from the club itself, the smell of alcohol and strong perfume made Hui thought so.

  
"Why should I tell you?"   
He grumbled, not having the mood to deal with anyone but his lover at the moment, as he was really stressed out the night yesterday about some employees decided to treat him poorly despite him being invited personally by the host of the radio show that he featured in. 

"Oh? You're an angry one, what upset you?" 

  
"None of your business, _sir._ "

  
"Oh, I know! Let's go somewhere else, I know a bar nearby that can get you so drunk you forgot how to walk"   
The other male chuckles, trying to grab Hui's wrist but he swiftly moves away, earning a confused face. 

"What? Oh, do you want to go somewhere else then? Or? " 

"None. Move on already? Do you need me to tell you bluntly that I am not interested? Does my body language isn't clear enough for you?"  
Hui began to get more upset, his words are now congested with his saltiness and his face shows it all, too. 

The other male took a large inhale of breath as his face is red, burning with anger and humiliation ( _as he should,_ Hui scoffed), and Hui was about to adjust his position into a fighting stance before a tall figure moved in between him and the rude fucker.

**"Mind telling me what's your business with my husband?"**  
The familiar voice reaches Hui's ears and his whole face lits up at that, although unsure as to what was he saying as he was speaking in Japanese (He's still learning, don't make fun of Hui he's very delicate) to the person that was harassing him for no goddamn reason. 

But Yuto sounded hot, so it doesn't matter to him anyway if he could listen to him like that forever even not understanding him fully.

**"Y-Your h-husband...?!"**  
The male, seemingly a Japanese as well as he replied to his lover in his native language, stepping back in horror with his mouth gaping like a fish, which confuses Hui even more. 

_What on earth is happening? Why is he saying, husband??_

**"Ah, that's no good, Murasa-san! I thought you're on good behaviour this week, but here you are again!"**  
Another voice intervened and Hui whips his head to another male, a few inches taller than Hui with his sunset coloured hair swept back handsomely, wearing a dashing black suit, smiling at the other male.

**"N-Nakamoto-san???"**  
The male choked on his breath, his complexion turning pale as he stopped moving entirely, trembling slightly from the presence of the Nakamoto guy that Hui couldn't recognise. 

**"This is the second time you're acting this inappropriately near my club. I wished to be kind with all of my employees but--"**

Nakamoto flashes a dark look over his face, eyes sharp as his mouth pulled down into an intimidating frown. 

  
**"--if you want to continue to work here, play nice. My lover is arriving soon, so you better be on your best behaviour tonight, alright? "**

His lips curled back into his normal, businesslike smile, eyes squinted as he pats the larger male's shoulder, making him bowing and apologising to both male, his boss (probably, Hui just assumed at this point) and his uninterested lover like a broken machine before running away to another direction. 

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry for being late"   
Yuto quickly turned around, cupping the shorter male's cheeks in between his large hands, tilting his head slightly to the left and right to check if he's injured or not. 

"I'm fine, don't worry! I'm not that easy to get beaten down even if he was trying to fight me!"   
Hui huffed, holding his hands that's on his cheek and the taller male sighs in relief, stroking his cheek gently with his thumb with one hand, his other hand pulls Hui's smaller one closer to his lips as he gently pressed them on his palm continuously in a string of soft kisses as an apology and Hui smiled shyly in reply. 

"I would kill him if he was ever going to lay his hands on you." 

The taller male smiled, eyes lovingly looking at the latter still, adoring his cute face wearing Yuto's lensless glasses with a thin metallic frame.

"Yuto don't say that with a smile, that creeps me out"   
Hui commented bluntly, earning a small chuckle from Yuto himself as he presses a short kiss on top of his head. 

  
"Aren't you going to tell me who that is?" 

"Oh, right" 

"Did you honestly forgot about me, what the hell?"   
The other male scoffed in disbelief, talking perfectly in Korean that it surprises Hui a little bit, he sounded like he lives here for a while. 

**"Shut up, dumbass."**  
Yuto responded in his mother tongue, to which made Hui snorts because he understood that and his reply was so funny to hear because he sounded very nonchalant. 

"Why are you laughing? Oh! Who taught you the curse words?? Was it Wooseok???"   
Yuto gasped loudly when he realised that Hui actually knew what he was saying, which is bad, making the older male blurted out a laugh. 

  
"I'm a grown adult, silly! Let me know the curse words!" 

  
"Yeah, let him know!"   
Yuto whipped his head towards the orange coloured hair male, who now looks away from him, pretending he said nothing about anything. 

"Anyways, this is Nakamoto Yuta, my best friend. I told you before that I worked as a bodyguard, right?" 

"Yeah, before you decide to work somewhere else all of the sudden when we moved in"   
Hui nodded in reply, bouncing on his toes slightly in curiosity. 

  
"Well, I worked as his bodyguard before. He is the owner of this club"   
Yuto pointed out, a bit too indifferent and easily with the fact that he is associated with someone with high prestige, as Yuta waved at him in a friendly manner. How is he so composed when it nearly made Hui choked on his breath, possibly the reason he would die for because of how unexpected his husband is.

  
"Wh-What? How come I know this just now?? What the fuck???" 

"I--" 

"Sorry for that, Yuto's husband! It's in our contract that we do not speak about it to people outside of our workplace for safety reasons!"   
Yuta intercedes for his flustered best friend, shuffling quickly to the younger male's side, putting up both of his hands together with an apologetic smile as his way of saying sorry. 

"O-Oh, I see..."  
The shorter male blinks for a few times, a bit dazed still because there's too much information to swallow at once. He smiled in reassurance to the latter, who is worriedly looking at the shortest of the three's response with the situation as a whole, his fingers anxiously played with Hui's, a cute habit of his that the older male cherished. 

"Also, he talked about it to me just now to tell it to you since he doesn't want to keep any secrets from you. Such a loving husband he is!"   
Yuta cooed at the taller male, poking his sides teasingly when he turned his head away from both of them to hide his face that's turning pink out of embarrassment. 

  
"I see, thank you for taking care of Yuto before. He talked about his workplace rarely but I can tell he enjoyed to be around you whenever I asked him!"  
Hui bowed slightly, making Yuto more embarrassed as the male proceeds to tease him more than before. 

  
"A-Anyways, we have somewhere to be unlike you. Bye, mandarin head."   
The taller male pulled his husband closer to him with one arm, bumping him into his chest as he began to walk away from Yuta in a rushed manner. 

"Rude! I'm waiting for a certain someone, I can't go anywhere dumbass!"   
The male huffs and puffs angrily, stomping his way back inside the club and Hui lets out a tiny chuckle. 

"He seems like a fun person to be around with!"   
The shorter of the two smiled brightly, amused at this new information as he pulls out the left side of his earphones to tuck it into Yuto's ears. 

"He isn't when he's ranting to me about how he missed his lover and keep on pestering me to tell him about you."   
Yuto deadpanned, his face unamused as he leans down slightly for Hui to reach. 

  
"Why didn't you tell him about me?"   
The male blinks for a few times at the male, his face twisted into annoyance as the left side of his bangs starts to fall over his eyes. 

  
"I only told him whenever we're hanging outside of the workplace, I don't trust telling things inside the club with so many eyes on us."   
He tucks Hui's bangs to the back of his ear with a daisy flower, his hand then moves towards the older one and gently threaded his fingers with his smaller ones afterwards. 

"What did you put in my hair?" 

"A flower, so your bangs will stay put now" 

"You bring that all the way from the park we stopped by earlier?" 

"Yeah, I figured it will look best on you rather than keeping it in my book. It matched your hair, even" 

"Holy shit Yuto, are you _honestly_ a flirt by birth?"   
Yuto throws a fit of laughter, covering his mouth with his left hand as his eyes crinkled into pretty crescents.

**Author's Note:**

> lets be moots y'all @thoseoldhotguys at twt uwu


End file.
